I'm Hungry For You
by The Black and White Angel
Summary: When a spell goes horribly wrong,America finds he can no longer eat anything without gagging. That is,until he accidentally puts Britain's hand in his mouth...WARNING: VORE   M for cursing,violence, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've finally decided to do this. God,if you don't like it,don't ask or read it! I warn you now;There is VORE and lots of it. If you don't like it,too bad. If you love it like I do,than make sure to review.**

**Oh,and remember;No one is safe...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch.1<em>**

**_When it __Began_**

_It is cold and dark this night. Of coarse it was,how else would a night like this be? The grass beneath Britain's feet were flattened,leaving footprints as he ran. He looked terrified, knowing something was running after him._

_'If I can make it to the forest,I might be able to get out of this bloody mess!'_

_The Englishman ran as hard as he could,his sore feet begging for a break.'No,I can't rest until I know I'm safe from him. He'll catch me if I'm not careful...' Thinking of who was chasing him made him run faster._

_Then the voice came."Yes Arthur,keep running! You'll be nice and juicy once I get you."_

_Eyes wide with fear,he went straight into the dense forest running until he could run no more. Arthur finally put his back against a tree,trying to breathe again._

_"I'm safe...he wouldn't come in here..."_

_Smiling lightly,Britain wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. He let it out as a sigh,his lungs happy to get more oxygen._

_"Arthur~! I'm hungry,Arthur~!"_

_In seconds,he was frozen. He didn't dare make a sound for fear his hunter would find him._

_"Come here Arthur~! You taste so yummy~!"_

_Unable to pinpoint where it was coming from,Britain felt terror."Al-Alfred?"_

_Suddenly,America was eerily singing a little song that only made Arthur even more afraid._

_"Into the mouth,_

_down the throat,_

_sleeping in stomach,_

_that's all he wrote!"_

_"Alfred...America..." Tears were in his eyes as he realized Alfred was gone and only hunger remained. "...please...stop this!"_

_The younger country laughed. "Mmmm...tears will add a nice salty flavor." He licked his lips so Britain could hear._

_'Bloody Hell,America's insane!' Arthur shut his eyes and blinked the tears away. "Damn it,America! Why? Why are you doing this?" His voice was firm yet shaky. _

_"Because..."_

_In seconds,green eyed country was in America's arms. He had been right behind him._

_"...I'm hungry for you Iggy."_

* * *

><p>America sat up in the bedsheets. He was covered in sweat,his American flag styled pajamas now wet because of that.<p>

"Why the Hell do I keep on dreaming of that?" Alfred asked no one in particular. He sighed. That had been the tenth time this week.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah,short beginning is short.<strong>

**I hope this fic turns out well,as I've been wanting to write it for awhile now.**

**Read & review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~! Popularity~! I'm glad you people like this and don't worry...THE CREEPINESS WILL INTENSIFY**

**...**

_**Ch.2**_

**I Can't Eat...**

America smiled as he drove to McDonalds for breakfast. It was a new day and no creepy nightmares of him eating Britain could get him right now. Alfred's grin only widened when the golden arches came into view. _Food will take my mind off of that stupid dream! Yeah..._

Once he had ordered his food,America hummed happily to himself. That was until he realized what he was humming. The blonde country's eyes widened before he laughed out loud nervously."I guess it hasn't gotten off my mind yet!"

For a moment,Alfred spaced out,thinking of his strange dream.

_Into the mouth,_

_down the throat,_

_sleeping in stomach,_

_that's all he wrote!_

**HONK HONK!**

"GAH!" Waking up at the sound,he realized he'd been holding the line up. He quickly drove up to the window,getting his food and getting the Hell out of there before someone did something to his car. America knew from experience that McDonald's customers got pretty upset when they didn't get their food. As in,burn a car and the entire building to the ground,upset.

* * *

><p>At home,Alfred finally sat in bed,getting ready to eat a cheeseburger. "I hope this works!" Taking a bite,something registered in America's mind. This was absolute <em>shit<em>.

"EW!" Picking up the fast food,the disgusted country chucked it at the wall."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Now America tried the milkshake. Same reaction. French fries. Same reaction. Chicken nuggets. Same freaking reaction.

"What's _wrong _with..._those things!"_

* * *

><p><em>Later That Day...<em>

Britain heard the door bell ring as he ate lunch. "Hmmm?" Getting up,the Englishman found the strangest song in his mind.

_Into the mouth,_

_down the throat,_

_sleeping in stomach,_

_that's all he wrote!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Freaking what? I DIDN'T KNOW PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THESE ANYMORE...*sniffle* Please Read and Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my _first _Hetalia fan-fiction and my second fan-fiction on here...WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS SO MUCH? Maybe I'm getting a dream come true moment in my life...yes,that has to be it...maybe I hypnotized everyone...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch.3<em>**

**Realization**

America walked into Britain's home with a smal grin."Hey dude." His voice was covered in sleepiness. Today,Alfred's eyes had bags under them and the way he walked showed signs of a struggle.

Arthur raised an eyebrow."Why didn't you sleep last night?" He asked the younger country. Arthur didn't even bother asking if he had slept at all

"Eh?" Alfred replied sleepily,a confused look on his face until his slow mind caught up with what Britain had said ."O-Oh,I was havin' nightmares." Finally replying,America sat down on an old leather couch.

"What were they about?"

A deep blush was on America's face."Uh...they,um,were,uh..." He suddenly came up with an idea."...they were about scones! Ye-Yeah...scones." Grinning,Alfred felt pleased with himself.

"Right." Britain had a sarcastic look on his face. Rolling his eyes,Britain faced America about to lecture him,when soft snores entered the room.

Alfred was fast asleep,his entire body sprawled out on Britain's furniture.

Britain sighed. He had some work to do.

* * *

><p><em>"...I'm hungry for you Iggy."<em>

_Alfred grinned,a wild look in his eyes."Are you scared Britain?"_

_Britain struggled,trying to escape. However,he had lost so much energy from running for days from the super power,that Arthur didn't have it in him to try and run again,let alone escape the postion he was in."Stop this...please...!" _

_Laughter filled the air,no one of happiness but insanity."Why would I do that? I mean,I'm doing all of this just for you!"_

_Tears streamed down Britain's face."But it wasn't just me! It was never just me!" An angry feeling went through his body. He decided to let it out,let all of it flow out of him before it was too late."It was China and Russia and Japan and Germany and Italy and France too!" Every name he said hurt more than the last."I'm sorry I did this and I know it was wrong...but why would you punish everyone else for my mistake?" _

_"Because..." Now America's voice was calm."...when you did this to me,I knew I couldn't be the hero anymore." Reaching for Arthur's shirt,he giggled. This was sort of fun to him,toying with the older country."I had to be the bad guy. The villan. And villans don't just hurt one person. They hurt everyone."_

* * *

><p>A scream came out of America's mouth,scaring Britain to near death.<p>

A few moments ago Alfred was in a blanket,laying on the couch in a more normal postion while the country across from him was sitting in a rocking chair,eating what looked like scones and drinking some tea.

After the scream however,the Englishman had spilled his tea on himself and dropped the scones to the ground. He glared at America,a vein on his head looking ready to pop."WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SCREAM LIKE THAT? !"

The other country didn't respond. Instead of usually replying with a smart remark,Alfred got up and walked out the door,leaving Britain shocked.

"A-America?"

The door was slammed shut. And Britain couldn't see that strange grin on Alfred's face.

As Alfred walked,he thought more and more about the nightmares he had been having for days on end. That_ dream was telling me that this is all Britain's fault . I bet he cursed me and thought it was real funny too. Well,I'll show him that you can't mess with the United States of America._

Suddenly,he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur was not going to just let the super power go like that. He wanted to know the truth of why he was acting this way. One simple nightmare can't have done that to him."America,tell me what's wrong. Now."

Again,America didn't reply. He grabbed the other country's hand and shoved it into his mouth.

Letting out a scream,Arthur tried to get out of his grasp."LET ME GO,YOU WANKER!"

Alfred couldn't hear him. All he could do,was try to swallow more,to shove all of Britain's hand into his mouth. For the first time in what seemed forever,he wasn't gagging or spitting at all. This time,he put something into his mouth that actually tasted good.

"I SAID,LET GO!" Somehow,Britain managed to get his appendage out of the grinning America's mouth. His face was a shade of red and he was _pissed_.

Once he had come back to reality,America started blushing."I-I'm sorry,I don't know what I,uh,uh-" While trying to come up with a good reason he was sorry,Alfred felt a slap on the cheek.

"YOU _IDIOT,_WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT? !"

"Co-come on dude,it was an accident!"

"ACCIDENT? THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT ALFRED!" Arthur's anger was only increasing by every word that came out of America's mouth. Turning around,he began to stomp back home."NOW I'M GOING HOME AND UNTIL YOU START ACTING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AGAIN,YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR ME! DO YOU HEAR ME WANKER? NO WHERE!"

A door slam ended the conversation.

"An idiot huh?" America stood there,facing away from the other country's home."A wanker huh? That's all I am Britain? A stupid little super power who just wrecks everything?" Fists clenched,a dark aura began to appear around him."I'll show you Britain. I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you did to me." Alfred began to smile."And nobody's gonna stop me."

Walking away,America sang quietly to himself.

_In the mouth,_

_down the throat,_

_sleeping in stomach,_

_that's all Britain wrote!_

* * *

><p><strong>What happens now? Will Britain ever forgive America? Will America go after Britain? Most importantly,who will be the first to fill America's hungry belly? Just wait and see! Read and Review folks!<strong>


End file.
